


Draco Malfoy, Medicine Man

by Luci0logy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luci0logy/pseuds/Luci0logy
Summary: Seven days into his New Years resolution and Harry's in trouble. He survived Voldemort's repeated attempts on his life but will he survive this?





	Draco Malfoy, Medicine Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This story was written for the Harry/Draco Lj community hd_365. Prompt - vanilla sex. Beta - saladbats.  


* * *

Harry’s lower back ached and his thighs trembled, protesting at being kept in the same position for so long, just waiting. Stifling a groan lest the sound attracted any unwanted attention, he tried to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position.

Harry couldn’t, however, stop the sigh that escaped his lips. God, he was bored, in fact, he hadn’t been this bored since Professor Binns’ History of Magic lectures, and that was saying something. He was bored, uncomfortable, and cold despite his heat-charmed surveillance clothes. Boosting the heating charm would help to alleviate some of his discomfort, but Harry couldn’t risk the small burst of magical energy such an action would release being detected by the sentries guarding the seemingly innocuous Muggle warehouse.

Acting on intelligence reports that Dark Arts smugglers were operating from this industrial estate close to Heathrow Airport, Harry and his team of Aurors had been in place since just before dark, several hours ago, hoping to finally break the smuggling ring. So far there was a distinct lack of activity, signifying that they could be in for a long night.

Harry shifted again and slowly stood, keeping to the shadows afforded him by the containers stacked next to a security light. Frost glittered on the nearby grass in the beam of the light, indicating that the temperature was dropping considerably. _Fuck,_ he thought, _somebody over there make a move, please. I’m freezing my balls off out here_. Harry smiled to himself before muttering, “I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes then, you’ll have Draco to answer to.”

At that thought, random images of Draco began to fill Harry’s mind from the last week, since his drunken promise on New Years Eve. Images of Draco in the kitchen, moving slowly back and forth on the granite work top, his legs wrapped around Harry and his fingers tangled in Harry’s hair. Draco on the sofa in his bathrobe, legs spread open, inviting and ready for the taking or being fucked mercilessly into it. Draco clinging on to him in the shower as Harry took him against the wall.

Heat from a different source began to warm Harry, causing him to take several deep, calming breaths and adjust himself. _Mind on the job, Potter_ , he berated himself. _Keep your mind on the bloody job_. Harry scanned the area quickly but detected no signs of activity around the warehouse, before his thoughts inadvertently drifted back to Draco and what he’d rather be doing to him now instead of standing outside in the fucking freezing cold.

By the time Harry had registered the movement to his left, the shadowy figure was almost on top of him. Harry whirled round, wand at the ready to face his unknown assailant, skidding on the icy ground and losing his balance. Fire exploded in his right shoulder, moving down his chest and along his arm causing him to drop his wand. Shouts echoed around him as Harry collapsed to the ground, retching and fighting to breathe through the agony that consumed him. In the distance someone shouted _Petrificus Totalus_ , then Harry thought he heard the dull thud of a body hitting the ground next to him. The noise and confusion faded away as he gradually sank into merciful oblivion.

  
Feeling as though he was floating on a bed of contentment, warm and incredibly relaxed, in those delicious moments just before becoming fully awake, Harry slowly slid his hand across the sheet, searching for the warm body that he knew would be next to him but found nothing but fresh air.

Harry froze, and then slowly opened his eyes to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. In the faint light he could see that he was lying on a single bed in a small, sparsely furnished room. The sound of soft, regular breathing from his right told him he was not alone. Turning his head he saw Draco curled up, asleep on a large high-backed chair at the side of his bed. Harry took in Draco’s appearance. The unkempt hair, rumpled clothes and tense face, a frown firmly etched across his brow, told Harry all he needed to know about the depth of Draco’s concern for him and he felt his throat tighten with emotion.  

As if sensing the gaze fixed upon him, Draco opened his eyes and smiled fleetingly before proceeding to uncurl his legs from beneath him and stretch. “Harry,” he whispered as he leant over toward the other man to help him sit up, kissing him on the cheek. “Harry,” the tone was full of relief, “don’t you _ever_ dare do that again, you arse.”

Harry leant back on the pillows and smiled weakly. “And I love you too,” he croaked. “What happened?”

“I was going to ask _you_ that,” Draco said as he caressed the side of Harry’s face with the back of his fingers. “Finnegan said you were surprised, turned to defend yourself and slipped just as a Blasting Curse was fired at you. As it happens, the fact that you slipped probably saved your life because the curse only hit your shoulder. The burn that it caused has been treated so you’re almost as good as new.”

Harry shuddered, realizing the possible outcome of his carelessness, and then looked down at his shoulder. The Healers had done their job well because the only evidence of any form of attack was a large irregular area of pink skin that spread across his shoulder, chest and upper right arm. Harry touched it gingerly with his fingertips, the new skin felt smooth, tight and a little sore.

“When can I go home?”

“Most likely tomorrow. You’re being kept in tonight for observation and if the Healer-in-Charge is happy with your progress in the morning then she’ll release you.” 

Harry reached for Draco’s hand. “Will you stay with me if it’s allowed?”

“I’ve already dealt with that matter while you were asleep. I’ve got permission to Transfigure this chair into a bed for the night.”

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Draco glanced at his watch. “The healer on duty won’t be back to check on you for another hour and a half so…” Draco said, looking at Harry with raised eyebrows.

“So what?” Harry said, looking away from the cool gaze.

“So, how come you were surprised? That’s not like you. Your instincts and reflexes are too good.”

“I… I was distracted.”

“Distracted?”

“Yes, distracted.” Harry could feel the heat rise up his face under Draco’s intense stare. 

“Harry Potter, I do believe you’re blushing. Come on, spill the beans.”

Harry looked down at the bed and frowned for a moment before speaking, “God, this is so embarrassing.”

Draco raised Harry’s chin so that their eyes met. “Tell me,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Okay, but don’t laugh. I was bored, cold and pissed off, so I got distracted by thoughts… of you. Well, specifically, you and me and this last week.” 

Draco smiled. “Ah, I see. Don’t worry; your secret is safe with me. You know, I’m beginning to think that this resolution will be the death of us. I won’t hold you to it any longer, especially not tonight.”

“I’m not backing down,” Harry protested, “a promise is a promise and I intend to stick to it for the whole year.”

Draco eyed Harry. “I see. Are you sure it’s not because you’re a closet sex fiend?”

"As I recall, you were the one complaining about the lack of sex, you git," Harry said. Moving his arm to swat Draco playfully on the chest, Harry winced and cried out in pain, his recently healed skin not yet flexible enough for sudden stretching. 

“Does it hurt?” Draco asked.

“What do you think?” Harry snapped. Draco ignored him, knowing he didn’t mean it.

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” he soothed. Harry nodded, looking a little sorry for himself. “Okay, point to where it hurts.” Harry pointed to his arm. Draco stood and gently placed a trail of gentle open-mouthed kisses down Harry’s arm. “Does that help?” Harry sighed, nodded and pointed to his shoulder.

Several kisses later Harry pointed to his chest. Draco peppered the right side of Harry’s chest with kisses, taking care not to press too hard. He paid particular attention to Harry’s sore nipple, gently bathing it with his tongue then blowing across it to cool the hardening nub. 

Harry moaned softly and shifted slightly below Draco. He looked up at Harry, concerned. “Okay?”

“More than,” Harry replied. Draco continued his administrations and was rewarded by the sound of Harry’s occasional moans and the quickening rise and fall of his chest. 

“Anywhere else?” 

Harry pointed to his mouth. Draco quirked an eyebrow then placed his lips carefully on Harry’s, kissing him slowly and tenderly. Harry began to raise his head off the pillow to deepen the kiss, but Draco pulled back. “I don’t think that’s a good idea at the moment, Harry. We’ll get carried away, and I don’t want to cause any further injuries.”

“If you go round to the other side of the bed I’ll be fine,” Harry pointed out. Draco gazed at him for a few seconds as if deliberating, then nodded once, walked around the bed and proceeded to kiss Harry thoroughly. Harry answered him with as much passion, despite his earlier brush with death, until they broke apart breathing heavily.

Harry smirked at Draco. “Not all my injuries are above the waist, you know. I do have other areas that are a little stiff.”

Draco looked at Harry appraisingly. “Indeed?” He drew back the covers and looked down at Harry’s body. “I can see you’re feeling a little stiff and would benefit from Healer Malfoy’s oral ministrations. Who am I to deny my patient what he needs? However, you are a little overdressed for my special treatment at present.” 

Harry cautiously moved down the bed so that Draco could proceed to divest him of his hospital issue pyjama bottoms. Harry then spread his thighs a little, allowing Draco to kneel between them. Draco took in the sight laid out before him. “Fuck, Harry,” he murmured, “do you have any idea how much I love this position, looking down on you spread open, trusting and hard for me.” 

Harry’s eyes locked with Draco’s. “Only for you,” he replied huskily.

Draco cast a silencing charm then took Harry’s hard cock in one hand and cupped his balls with the other, kneading them gently. He licked softly along the underside of Harry’s erect organ from base to tip several times. Harry’s answering groans reverberated against Draco’s tongue. Continuing to massage Harry’s sac, Draco licked his lips and slowly engulfed Harry’s cock his mouth. Harry gasped as his hips automatically rose off the bed to push himself further into that wonderful warm, moist heat. 

Conscious that their tryst _could_ be disturbed at any moment, Draco used his tongue and lips to apply the type of pressure and stimulation that he knew Harry particularly liked. Harry’s thighs spread further. He planted his feet on the bed so that he could raise his hips - thrusting upwards to meet Draco’s mouth, fucking it again and again, matching the rhythm set. All the while his moans and entreaties grew louder. 

Draco’s jaw began to ache from the punishing pace he had set. He knew that for Harry to climax quickly without internal stimulation, he would need to pay more attention to Harry’s most sensitive spot - the area around the base of the head. He slowed down and began to lick and tap the base of the glans with his tongue. Harry let out a throaty groan that went straight to Draco’s cock.

Fisting the sheets either side of him, Harry fought hard to stop thrusting into Draco’s mouth so that he could fully enjoy the actions of that wonderful tongue as it swirled around the head of his cock. Draco soon heard Harry’s breathing quicken, felt his thighs begin to quiver and his ball sac tighten in anticipation of his impending orgasm. 

Letting go of Harry’s balls, Draco slid his fingers behind to massage his perineum. Precum dribbled on to Draco’s tongue and he felt the head of Harry’s prick swell slightly telling him this was the moment. Two firm sucks and Harry came, hands suddenly clamped around Draco’s head while his hips pumped upwards, emptying himself into Draco’s mouth to be sucked dry. 

Breathless, Harry flopped back on the bed, stretching out his legs, completely sated. Draco moved to lie along Harry’s left side and let his head rest on Harry’s shoulder, while he recovered from his own exertions. 

“What about you?” Harry said, feeling Draco’s hardness against his hip.

“It doesn’t matter. Not tonight. Tonight’s all about you. Although…” he smirked against Harry’s chest, “there’s always tomorrow.”


End file.
